Dream State
by CrazyAuthoress225
Summary: Kaya was a normal highschool student with her best friend Cindy.Ren and Nate were the two popular boys.Both groups meet at the animal shelter before being turned into cats and caught up in the fude between Dayclan and Nightclan the two warrior clans around town.How will they get back to normal?How will this affect their social lives?I just love fluff.
1. Chapter 1

I see Shadowclaw across the clearing of battling cats and the stare she gives me sends shivers up my spin. I unsheathe my claws and we both leap at each other meeting in mid air.

My names Kaya Mahala. Right now I'm in a battle that will ultimately decide my fate. But I'm not nervous. Its best if I start at the beginning.

ONE YEAR AGO

It all started one year ago.

BBBRRIIINNGG. The bell goes off and you can hear chairs scraping the floor. I get up and put my spiral in my back pack. My friend Cindy waves me over. "So you ready for the test tomorrow? I'm totally gonna flunk it."

"Yeah you know me. You wanna borrow my notes?" She shakes her head no.

"No use in wasting my afternoon. It wouldn't help," she says giving me a goofy grin. "You gonna come over tonight."

"No. I'm going to go to the animal shelter. You wanna come help? Mary wouldn't mind some extra help." Its true. Lately the veterinarian has been swamped with an overwhelming amount of stray and feral cats coming in.

"I don't know. Last time..."

"Forget about last time. Ren and Nate will be there." Ren and nate were the most popular boys in school. But despite that they were actually really smart and cared about collage and the enviornment. So they volunteered at the same animal shelter as me. But I did it for the veterinary hours I needed to get into ATM the only collage in Texas with a degree in veterinary medicine. "It'll be fun. And you know you enjoy petting the puppies and kittens." I had her there.

"Okay. I guess."

"YES. Come on lets go," I say grabbing her hand and dragging her. We get out of the school and get on our bikes. We peddle the short ride over to our local animal shelter. When we get there Ren and nate are already there, packing the van, probably to go pick io another reported animal. They nod to us and I wave pulling Cindy in behind me.

I walk to the back nodding to the guy sitting at the front desk. He knew not to stop me. I walk and see Maple holding down a dog while Mary gives it a shot. I shiver. That is one thing I will never be able to do as a veterinarian. Giving animals shots. I hate needles. Mary glances up. "Hello Kaya, Cindy."

"Hey Dr. Mary," Cindy says.

"For the hundredth, Cindy, time just call me Mary." She takes the needle out of the dog and puts it away. "Okay maple. Take him back to his cage please."

"So what can we help with?" I've been fidgeting trying to stay still.

"Well Ren and nate are about to head out and go pick up a whole group of feral cats. They might need help especially from some one with your talent." She was referring to the way that I connected with animals. She called it a gift possessed by few outside of the animal kingdoms themselves. "I'm gonna send maple with them. Why don't you two go as well."

"Okay. We'll be back soon." With that I again pull Cindy out the door. We go outside and are soon joined by maple. We go over to where the two boys are about ready to leave. "Mary said y'all might need our help."

Ren just laughs. "We don't need help from any girls," he says but at that nate elbows him in the gut.

"Come on dude. This is a lot of cats and you've heard what she can do," he says referring to my talent.

"Fine," he says rubbing his stomach. We all stifle giggles. They jump in the back and we follow. Ren signals to the driver and the van starts up. Its a short ride. We jump out and I see we're in the abandoned lot across from the school. "Okay so where are the little monsters." I smack him in the back of the head. "Uh ow."

"These are intelligent living breathing things and you call them monsters. Last time I ever think you care for cats."

"Look lets just find em and bring em back to the shelter kay," nate says. I nod my head and think I hear Ren mumble something like fine. We start searching. I stand and take a deep breath letting my senses take in my surroundings.

"Hey what are you doing? You gonna help, or are ya just stand there?" I hear a thump and smile invisioning Cindy smack Ren. "Again ow."

"Shhh. Shes using her talent." My eyes shot open and I dash around a corner.

"I found one." Its a pure black she-cat with white paw tips. "Its okay. I'm not gonna hurt ya." I keep muttering reassurances as I come forward to pet the cat. Before I can touch her, she scratches me then runs off. "Come back here." I start running after the cat aware of the others behind me. The cat turns down an ally and I follow to see a whole group of cats. "Ambush," I say before the first cats jump on me teeth bared. I can here the other struggling for freedom but I cant see them. Then everything goes black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay Shimmerfeather. You don't have to pester me about my grammar. There are a lot of people on here that have worse grammar and don't do any punctuation what so ever not even quotations on dialogue. And I know you read Dustlands. That book was way worse. Oh to those of you who might be confused Shimmerfeather is my friend outside of fanfic. We met in sixth grade. Shes tthe one who actually got me to read warriors in the first place. And I don't know why she asked me to post this chapter when shes already read it but oh well. Sarre from TNC is based on her as well as Annabeth from ITW and Kaya from MTMOB. And those are all abbreviations of other fics. Shes the Japan to my Italy.**

"Ugh." I wake up with a massive headache. I look around. No sign of the others but four cats lay unconscious. They left me. Jerks. I get up and look at the trash can next to me. That's a lot bigger than I remember it being. I start to panic. Everythings bigger than it used to be. I look down at my feet but almost faint at what I see. I have paws. Instead I scream. "Aaaahhhhhh." My scream wakes the cats.

One sits bolt upright. A handsome golden tom. "Who's screaming?," he says in a vaguely familiar voice.

Another one, a silver tabby tom, mumbles, "no ones yelling. Go back to sleep Ren." Then it hits me.

"Aaaaahhhhhh," I scream yet again this time rousing the other cats.

"Stop yelling Ren," the second cat says sitting up.

"I'm not yelling you, wait did that cat just talk?," he says in a freaked out tone.

"I'm a cat. I'm a cat I'm a cat I'macatI'macat." This is not happening.

"Talking cats," a small cream colored she-cat says. "Just great."

"I'm gonna scream again," I say.

"No anything but that. Your loud for a cat." I cuff the golden tom over the ear.

"Your obnoxious for one. And I thought all cats were angels but guess I was wrong. Still. I'm a cat. This isn't happening."

"Wait. What happened?," a tortoiseshell she-cat asks. "I was just following my friend when we got attacked by cats of all things." I realise another thing.

"Maple?"

"Yeah," the tortoiseshell says.

"Cindy, Ren, Nate. We turned into cats." They all stare at me the truth dawning on them.

"No way. Awesome," the one I think is Ren says just to get cuffed over the ear again, this time by who I believe to be nate.

"Well we cant just stay here. We gotta go," nate says. "The city's not safe with animal control. We should head to the forest," he says like this kind of thing happens to him everyday.

"Lets go." With that we start off towards the forest. If I thought this was a dream then my hopes were dashed because I hurt where I have found a long gash in my side. Dreams cant hurt right. "Does anybody else feel like they've been hit by a bus," Ren asks.

"So its not just me," I say. "Maybe it was the cats." I get a hm in response and then we continue walking in silence. We reach the forest by night fall.

"Lets stay just inside the forest." We all nod in agreement. I go off and gather moss for us to make beds out of. When were done we go to sleep with heavy hearts wondering how this ever happened.

I wake up to a prod in the side. "Five more minutes mom."

"Kaya I think you should get up," Ren says. I think about how blue his eyes are and his shaggy golden hair. Wait what's Ren doing in my room.

"Kaya get up now," the usually non-pushy maple says and the panic in her voice tells me I should get up. Then the past day comes rushing back and I leap to my feet to come face to face with a white she-cat.

"Ah," I say stumbling back into another cat. I look around and see we're surrounded by cats. "What's going on?"

The white cat is the one who answers my question. "Your in Dayclan territory."

"What's Dayclan?"

"You don't know who we are?" Now she seem confused.

"I know your the cats who woke me up when I was having a awesome dream."

"But you smell like Nightclan cats. We just have to take you back to Pinestar and see what he wants us to do with you." She scared me the way she said that. "Follow us." We follow them deeper into the forest until we come to the moss covered base of a large tree. I'm confused until I see the white cat brush aside the moss to revel a tunnel. "Inside." We do as told and the other cats follow.

"Pinestar we have returned. We found some cats on the outskirts of the forest. They smell like Nightclan cats but claim to not know what Dayclan is." A bronze tabby tom walks from under a bush.

"Hm. They do smell like Nightclan but they don't look like them."

"Are Nightclan a large group of cats. They might be the cats that attacked us yesterday. They lured us into a ally then ambushed us."

"That sounds like them. Was there a small black she-cat with white paws?"

"Yes. Shes the one who lured us there."

"What are your names."

"I'm Kaya."

"I'm nate."

"My names maple."

"I'm Cindy."

"I'm Ren."

"Are you in need of any housing? Our clan happens to be in need of some strong cats and y'all are just the kind of cats we're looking for."

"As it just so happens, we are currently without a place to call home. But what's a clan?"

"You must be kittypets." I give him another questioning look. "What I mean is you live with twolegs."

"Twolegs." I think a moment. "You must mean humans."

"Hahaha. I've been all around and heard many names for them, twolegs upwalkers no-furs housefolk pinkpelts, but never have I heard humans. Well are you kittypets?"

"No we don't live with humans."

"Well welcome to Dayclan," he says and a bunch of cats start coming out of the and when I say a bunch I mean a bunch. I smile. I am gonna love this place.

**Also Maple is sort of based on Shimmerfeather. And girl if my grammar bothers you so much just ask for my kindle and fix it yourself. You are my editor. Today was our first day of high school. I hate high school. I don't have any classes with Shimmerfeather. I did but my schedule was all janked up so I had to move that class and now the only time we'll see each other is lunch.**


End file.
